


My (Kinky) Angel of The Lord

by JadenRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenRose/pseuds/JadenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel smut drabble/short fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My (Kinky) Angel of The Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to put a whole beginning to this, where they're watching a movie or something, so it sort of jumps right into the smut.

Cas tossed Dean on the bed gently, pinning him down. Dean bit his own lower lip as Cas pressed his lips to Dean's collarbone, creating a trail of kisses to the waistband of his pants. Dean moaned almost inaudibly, looking down at Castiel, who undid Dean's pants and slid them off. His heart skipped beats as Cas smirked at him, ran his fingertips along the band of his boxers.

He watched as Cas slid off his own clothes, leaving only his boxers, as he had to Dean (whose other clothes were left in the living room upon the hardwood floor). Cas crawled up to Dean to kiss him, and then straddled him. Dean smiled lovingly at him and kissed back, grazing his tongue over Castiel's lips for entrance; he explored his mouth as his wrists were held down on the pillows. He felt Cas grind against him gently, and he moaned into his mouth; Cas broke the kiss and stripped himself, as well as Dean, of their boxers.

Castiel snaked his hand around to the back of Dean's head and up into his soft, dark brunette hair. His wings clung together tightly in excitement, causing them to ache a bit, but he was too focused on Dean to care. He could feel Dean's cock was hard, waiting for Cas to let him penetrate him. Castiel pushed against the tip of Dean's dick, feeling it touch his hole; Dean dug his nails into his palms since the angel had his wrists pinned down once again, and whined softly in pleasure.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's once again, feeling his tongue slip into his mouth. Cas could tell Dean was eager to have him, to pound into him roughly and take him there. That made him smirk slightly, and he pushed more against Dean's cock, letting out a light moan as it penetrated him. Castiel moved up and down slowly on Dean, biting his lower lip as he took it all in.

Dean rocked his hips against Cas', moaning out as he felt the muscles tense around his shaft. Castiel moved his hands into Dean's, entwining their fingers as the speed increased little by little. He arched his back and moaned out, feeling Dean's cock penetrating him deeper. "Dean," he groaned, riding him faster and squeezing his hands gently.

He managed to slip his hands out from underneath Cas' and grab his hips, thrusting into him more roughly. Cas let out a small screech, woven in with a moan, as he felt Dean's hands graze his wings. "D-Dean," he panted out as Dean's shaft drove into him, "Don't t-touch my wings." He gave Cas a curious look, his face glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and moaned out as he rode him roughly. Why did it matter if Dean touched his wings; did it hurt him, and if so, did Cas... _like_ the pain?

Dean decided to test it out, and propped himself up on one elbow for a better angle. Cas moved his arms around Dean's neck gently, arching his back and slowing down to cause more friction. He took his opportunity and wrapped his other arm around Castiel, his fingers brushing against the soft, black feathers. He let out a loud moan and Dean could feel his body quake, muscles contracting around Dean's dick as he went back down.

This made Dean scream out Cas' name, arching his back as well from all the pleasure that was built up. Castiel gave one last loud moan as Dean ran his fingers through his wings, feeling his cock throbbing, and he released his seed. Dean's body shook a bit from the pleasure, and as he felt himself near his climax, he pounded into Cas a few more times. He released a loud groan, and felt his warm seed spill into Castiel, earning another surprised moan from his lover; Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss before he climbed off of him and they both headed to the shower.

After they got out, they lay in Dean's bed together. Castiel was cuddled up to him, with Dean's arm under his head. As they slowly drifted into a deep sleep, Cas murmured, "Dean, I love you."

Dean smiled sleepily and managed to respond with, "I love you too, Cas. Let's get some sleep." With that reply, Castiel fluttered his wings softly, happily, and fell asleep right at Dean's side.


End file.
